Back to the light
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: Stupid title? I know, fic consists of many short chapters. It is writen in skript format. Pairing Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in it.

Pairings-Sasusaku and that's all

Characters- Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai

Setting - Naruto and Sakura were just left to fight Sasuke by themselves. Kakashi was chasing Orochimaruru  
Sai is battleing Kabuto. When Sasuke beats Naruto to a bloody pulp he stabs Sakura in bastle with his Chidori blade. As soon as she excapes Sakura hits him over the head, with her super strength, bloody and tattered they all fall unconciuse. OUR STORY STARTS

Act One, Scene One  
enter Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke

Naruto: (wakes up) ugh... Sakura-chan?... Sakura-chan?! SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: (on the ground with Sasuke on top of her) Nani...

Naruto: Sakura-Chan! Are you okay?!

Sakura: Oh... hello Naruto... fancy meeting you here...

Naruto: (imrovized freaking out)

Sakura: Why- ( tries to get up and sees Sasuke) Oh... that's why...

Naruto: (still freaking out)

Enter Kakashi

Kakashi: ...

Sakura: Hi sensei! Look what I cought

Naruto: Sensei she's acting funny what's wrong with her, what's wrong with her?!

Kakashi: I think... she's in shock.

Naruto: What's that?! Is it bad?!

Sakura: I remember when I was a Genin, I would have killed Ino for this (wacks Sasuke on the back)

Sasuke: (groans)

Kakashi: OK Sakura we need to set up camp. You're injured. (picks Sasuke up)

Sakura: (getting up) It's okay. I feel like a million bucks (sways and falls over)

Naruto: Sakura-chan! (Tries to catch her and misses)

Kakashi: ...

End scene one


	2. Sasuke's Memories

Sasusaku Act 1 - scene 2

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it

Pairings - Sasusaku

Characters - Sasuke Sakura Naruto Kakashi and Sai

(please read Sasusaku Act 1 - scene 1)

Naruto and Kakashi took Sasuke and Sakura into the woods where they set up camp. Sai has not come back yet. you'll find that Sasuke remembers verry little of what has happened in the last 3 years Sakura is no longer in shock. ENJOY

Enter Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke tied up and Sakura laying down

Sasuke: (wakes up and sees Sakura) Sakura! What's wrong?! Did he get you too?!

Sakura: Nani!?

Sasuke: Where are we?! Where did he go?! What happened to the Chuunin exam?! Who hurt you?! ...Sakura... you look different...

Naruto:(jumps to his feet) SASUKE! (hits Sasuke over the head)

Sasuke: Hey! What did you do that for you moron?!

Naruto: Don't act like you don't remember Sasuke

Sasuke: Remember what?!

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun... how old are you...?

Sasuke: 12?...

All except Sasuke: exchange looks

Sasuke: Look! I don't get it! Where are we?! What happened to the Chuunin exam?! Where did that creep Orochimaru go?! (looks at his clothes) AND WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!

Sakura: (laughs than coughs up blood) 

Kakashi: Good question... Now Sasuke I need you to tell me the last thing you remember.

Sasuke: Well... We were in the forest of death. Naruto had gone missing. we were fighting that Orochimaru and... (fingers curse mark)

Kakashi: He bit you...

Sasuke: How did you know?!

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun... It's been almost three years sinse then... (doubles over and coughs up more blood)

Kakashi: Sakura, you need to rest. Those wounds look awfull

Sakura: It's okay... I'm fine (begins to heal herself)

Sasuke: Since when could she do that?!

Kakashi: She is the aprentice of the Hokage, Tsunade-Sama

Naruto: Sensei! He can't have forgotten EVERYTHING he's done! I mean he- ( Sakura hits him)

Sakura: (cringes)

Kakashi: Sasuke, we're taking you back to Konaha with us. In time everything will be explained. But right now you need to sit tight. Okay?

Enter Sai

Sai: (crouches next to Sakura) Well it looks like our Hag has returned to her normal, almost inteligent self. (fake smile)

Sasuke: WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!

Kakashi: that... would be Sai...

Sai: Hello Sasuke-Kun. It's nice to see that you aren't trying to stare me to death (fake smile)


	3. Back Home

Sasusaku Act 1 Scene 3

Disclaimer - I do not know Naruto or any of the characters in it

Characters - Watchman one and two, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, & Sai

Team 7 has just arived outside of Konaha. Sakura hasn been feeling ill for the past couple of days. Later we'll find out why... Act one will pe the sortest act. This Scene ends act one.

Scene three

Enter Watchman one and watchman two

Watchman one: Look! Team 7 has returned!

Watchman two: Yes! And who's that with- It's... Oh my god... We must inform the Hokage!

Watchman one: Hai!

they exit

Enter (in order) Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, & and Sai

Sakura: (stops walking)

Kakashi: How are you feeling now Sakura-Chan?

Sakura: (Hugs herself and beggins to shake) I- I'm having some trouble breathing... (colapses)

Naruto: (catches her) Sakura-Chan!!! Sakura-Chan!!! What's wrong?!!

Kakashi: (Feels her neck) She has no pulse! (takes Sakura and exitsa running)

Naruto: (improvized freaking out)  
exits running

Sasuke: 0o...

Sai: I guess we'd better hurry (fake smile)

they exit


	4. Chapter 4

Act 2 Scene 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it

Team seven just got Sakura to the hospital. Sai's nickname for Sasuke is Smiles. Notice how uptight Sasuke is.

Characters - Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Shizune, & Tsunade

Pairing - Sasusaku

Enter Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai (Tsunade off stage)

Tsunade: (offstage) The charge is one-fifty! Clear! (padle noises)

Naruto: Sensei! Is she gonna be okay?! Is she gonna be okay?! Is she gonna-

Sasuke: Shut up dobe...

Tsunade: (offstage) Again! Clear! (padle sounds)

Sai: What's the matter Smiles? You look pale. (fake smile)

Sasuke: I said shut up!

Tsunade: (offstage) One more time! Clear! (padle sounds)

Sai: (Stops smiling)

Beeps

Enter Shizune

All: stand up

Kakashi: How is she?

Naruto: Is she gonna be okay?!

Shizune: Tsunade-Sama says... she's stable.

Sasuke: What happened!? Who did this to her!?

Shizune: ...

Sasuke: What?!

Shizune: (staring at Sasuke) Tsunade-Sama says that she'll explain latter. She needs to take care of Sakura-Chan...

Exit Shizune

Kakashi: (pulls Sasuke towards the door)

Sasuke: What are you doing?!

Kakashi: My instructions are to lock you up. you'll understand.

Sasuke: (loud protesting offstage)

They Exit

Sai: (As he and Naruto Exit) they had better take good care of her or I'll kill them all...

They exit

End Scene 1


End file.
